motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gameplay Tips/@comment-26452881-20150531202018
I'm still fairly new to the game, so I'm certainly not an expert, but I've found the lack of tips annoying. So I'll provide what I know so far. Spending Cash: TL;DR - getting elite workers is you're top priority. In the beggining you'll get a decent amount of cash. Don't waste it on workers or engineers, or the various alerts the pop up offering a good image for 1-10 cash. Your focus should be on getting special workers. Catman is the first I would recomend, cheap and good. Beyond that you're best off getting the Bendy Pack for 45 cash, or the event workers (in the bonus tab -- the drift sensei is pretty awesome, because his +strong cars are easy to unlock and earn a good return for the early stages of the game) at least until you have 6-8 or so special workers, then start working on getting a few from the Legran Pack. Bascially you want to get away from normal workers and engineers as soon as possible; they decrease quality and cost a lot more donuts. Expanding the donut bar is good as well, but only to a point. Do that I little in the beggining, but make sure you get those good workers ASAP. Earning Cash: Do as much of the special events as you can. Stop once you've hit a wall. Between event prizes and unlocking new cars you'll generally earn 20+ cash per event when you first start. With time that increases. Once you've hit a wall, stop and either do quests or upgrading/unlocking cars. I look in Action -> Collection to figure out what's the easiest target for my next goal. Spending Real Money: You don't have to... It's entirely possible to never spend real money and still get everything. But, if you enjoy the game I encourage you to support the devs. That said, I've found the cash+mystery cards to be the best typical offer, and the golden mystery card a close second. (Unless it has a pile of donuts as a possible reward, then skip it) Donuts: ''' Building Bendy Coupes, especially once you have a good number of elite workers, is the fastest way to get donuts. I typically work on my current goal until I'm to less than 10 donuts, then start mass producing them. Save the one's you get in mystery cards for events. '''Coin: There's no hard and fast rule here. No specific car that you should focus on to earn coin. I've read things like the higher the WP the better the profit (maybe margin?) or that the moon buggy is best, etc. High WP cars do tend to get a better margin, but they take a lot of donuts (duh) and take a while to sell. Instead, find cars that you can build a bunch of and don't take forever to sell. Generally this will be a car that you have a worker with a +strong for. As you get better workers, the WP of the "best car for profit" will increase. e.g. when I first got the Drift Sensei it was the Mag Sport, but now that I have more elite workers I do better building the Berliner Rally - can make several million on a rainy day with them. Wait to research Monoblock Frame: This tech actually works against you... If you have too few elite workers it will decrease your quality (and thus profits) and having fewer steps means you will get fewer drops -- e.g. earn donuts and mystery cards slower. I instantly lost the ability to play sustainably when I finished this tech. My guys consumed donuts faster than they could earn them, and it also meant that I couldn't sustain building any car -- a double hit to profit. I suggest waiting until you have 6 elite workers to research this one. By that point you wont take a hit on your quality, and you'll earn donuts back by building Bendy Coupes quickly enough (since the elite workers don't consume as many)